


The Dinner

by Merey69



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merey69/pseuds/Merey69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hannibal looks up the liver and is being cut with Will, with his perfect white shirt, his well-cut pants and leather shoes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elena0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/gifts).



The Dinner

The kitchen is a beautiful room where wood and metal combined with large areas of polished marble in which to butchering and preparation of the meat they eat. Everything is in place, the vessels in their drawers and countertops anything that might spoil the view. The kitchen is Hannibal is his refuge, where you can unleash your culinary hobby and experiment with different ingredients, flavors and textures. Sometimes kitchen following recipes from the best chef and others created their own recipes it all depends on the raw material has to cook and mood you are.

There is a long bar with stools for a quick breakfast or a casual dinner. There we found Will, sitting on the stool, his legs crossed, casual open-necked shirt, jeans and lace-up boots. In his hand a glass of Chianti, which will give small sips while watching Hannibal cut a piece of liver into thin slices. He has always amazed him Hannibal's skill with the knife and the attention he pays to each cut to make it perfect. Look at his hands and shudders to think about such delicate hands with meat can be so cruel when it comes to hunt for game dinner.

Hannibal looks up the liver and is being cut with Will, with his perfect white shirt, his well-cut pants and leather shoes, is the perfect complement to the shabby appearance of Will counterpoint. hair from his forehead gently away, take the glass of wine next to it and takes a sip. Slowly, taking his time, leave the meat and knife aside, wipes his hands and goes to Will, her steps are nimble and silent, has decided that tonight started dinner for dessert.

When it is next to Will, takes away the cup of the hand and left the bar with the other hand grabs Will the neck and near her face, kisses him on the lips, first gently, then with urgency , to stop biting his lower lip. Will's hands cling to the shirt Hannibal, with experienced fingers unbuttoning until expose the chest, a broad chest, with the exact amount of hair should have a man that breast caresses, kisses and bites with passion. Soon they are both naked on the bar. The postures are endless variations, all pleasurable and painful. At times the pleasure and pain are all one, no longer knows where the body of either, where the pain ends to give way to the pleasure begins.

When everything ends, they are separated from each other without desire, as if the separation was a little death.

Hannibal continues to prepare dinner and watch Will sits with his glass of wine in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first published, have mercy on me, work and accept your comments and suggestions delighted.


End file.
